open_space_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Abi Species
Overview The Abi are a humanoid species who are child-like in comparison to other species. Their adults resemble human toddlers in appearance and behavior. Despite their childishness, they are among the most intelligent species in the galaxy, especially when it comes to mathematics. The Abi originate on Abi'et-4, the 4th planet in the Abi'et system. Biology and Appearance Physiology The Abi are a sentient species of humanoids, whose adults resemble humans ages 2 to 6. Being a humanoid, the Abi are genetically related to Humans, Progasi, Eldrans, and many others. Abi are bipedal beings with a bilateral symmetry, having a front and a back end, as well as an upside and a downside. Their bodies comprise a head, neck, torso, and four limbs. The upper limbs, called arms, end in hands which have four fingers each. The lower limbs, called legs, end in feet which have six toes. Abi fingers have multiple points of articulation, and one of them is an opposable thumb. They have one head perched atop a torso, which can rotate roughly 90 degrees on the pitch and yaw axis, and 45 degrees on the roll axis. Abi body hair is concentrated on the forearms, legs, and face. They generally do not have hair on the top of the head except in cases of genetic mutations or deformities. They do have tail-like features (called "Onba" in their native tongue) on the head, usually numbering around 100, that give the appearance of hair. The Abi style and decorate the Onba for cultural and mating purposes. The Onba grow continuously throughout the life of an Abi. At birth, the Onba reach near the base of the skull. By adulthood, the Onba can reach the middle of the torso. Elderly Abi have been seen with Onba longer than their bodies. Onba have an unspoken respect and status system attached to them culturally in which, because of the age factor in Onba growth, Abi with short Onba are seen as slightly less experienced or intelligent compared to those with long Onba. Abi are endothermic, meaning they maintain a constant body temperature independent of the environment using energy from their food. They are omnivores, but only eat meat when absolutely necessary, as most meat causes them to feel sluggish due to a by-product produced when digesting meat. Some Abi recreationally eat specific meats that result in large amounts of this by-product, similar to the way other species consume drugs, to obtain a euphoric state of relaxation and extended sleep. Abi particularly like sugary foods. Abi have 3 biological sexes: male, female, and birther. It takes all three sexes to procreate. The sexes displayed qualities of trimorphism, in which each sex has unique reproductive organs and functions. Males and females both have a penis-like appendage. Male penises are external, and are flaccid until sexually aroused, at which point they become erect. Female penises are retractable, and are stored internally and flaccid until sexually aroused, at which point they become erect and exit their body cavity. Birthers are most similar to human females, having two reproductive cavities similar to the human vagina. During procreation, the front cavity is used by a female to submit an egg, and the rear cavity is used by a male to submit fertilizing sperm. Although statistically less successful, Abi are able to procreate with a human male taking the place of the Abi male naturally. Due to the physiological differences in Abi and human females, a human egg can be used, but only with the help of advanced medical procedures. Offspring resulting from human-abi interbreeding physically resemble the humans more than the Abi, and mentally resemble the Abi more, and usually more aggressive than either. Statistically, about 30% of inter-species Abi offspring are sterile. Culturally, inter-species Abi offspring are seen as an impurity, and sometimes as a hostile attempt at contaminating the bloodline. The family of the Abi parent will often murder the human parent's family, or occasionally blockade their planet and demand recompense. Physical Diversity Abi vary greatly in skin color, arrangement of Onba, and body hair, and to a lesser extent, size and body shape.